awolnation
by misswhiteblack
Summary: This hero complex is really going to get you killed ... work in progress.
1. Chapter 1

_So for some Crazy reason I decided to start writing another multichapter. Probably the worst idea ever but here's the first chapter just in case you're interested. It probably won't make much sense but it makes sense in my head, not that anyone's likely to vacation there. Sorry I'm rambling nonsesically, so without further ado, here it is ..._

* * *

><p><strong>awolnation<strong>

I will break into your thoughts  
>with what's written on my heart<br>_- I'm So Sick, Flyleaf_

**.**

They're just a girl and a boy but there isn't any love, only lust but it takes over, filling their minds and senses until both are gasping for breath and unable to keep their hands off each other. So they're spinning through darkness, pressed tightly together, hot mouths unable to resist the other even when the squeezing sensation is uncomfortable. They jar together against the wet wall of a darkened alley but the lust allows them not a second to gather their new surroundings, hands groping, grasping, gripping at any soft flesh they can find.

The scents of alcohol, fags and sweat fill her nostrils but in her lusty haze it's a pleasant smell, one that she relishes in as she clutches the boy closer, desperate to press him against her like she could get him under her skin or maybe she could get under his. His grasping hands will leave bruises but it isn't something she worries about, writhing against him as his hands wander over her breasts and buttocks, clutching greedily, hungrily. She nips his bottom lip playfully but does not allow him to draw back from her even for a second, claiming his mouth once more.

The cold hits her like an iceberg as the warmth of the boy is ripped away from her. Somewhere through the haze she realises someone else is there, shouting and her hand is inching towards her wand, wondering how to act, how to react.

Her head clears as her vision does and her eyes narrow at the person who has just wrestled the boy off her. He's saying something to her erstwhile lover, anger on his face and the boy has a look of wonder on his. She wants the ground to open up and swallow as she recognises that look on the boy's face.

"Aren't you … aren't you Harry Potter?" he asks, staring up at the dark cloaked figure beside him and she couldn't help letting out an exasperated sigh that snap eyes to her.

"Dad," she expostulates angrily, "what are you doing?"

She glares at her father, standing there looking at her with exasperation on his face. In her peripheral vision she can see the boy gaping at her, staring as though trying in desperate vain to search out some resemblance between her and the man in front of her. She doesn't bother to explain to him, instead watching her father, his every movement, waiting for some action on his behalf. There was hurt in his eyes.

"Lily, I want to talk," he begins but is rudely interrupted by the boy.

"Your father is Harry Potter," he says in disbelieving amazement and Lily wants to slap that stupid look off his face. "You're Lily Potter."

"No, Jim, I'm Victoire Weasley," she tells him sarcastically placing her hands on her hips in a way that she knows is reminiscent of both her mother and her grandmother but not bothering to correct the stance.

"Actually, my name is Jason," the boy tells her, looking a little disappointed. She doesn't bother with a response to that. She had known his name started with a J but other than that she didn't know much else.

"You don't even know his name," her father protests scandalised, disappointment and anger laced in his tone and Lily wants nothing more than to scream at both of them.

"Dad," she repeats with venomous force, spitting through her teeth, "what are you doing here?"

"I told you," Harry explains in a pleading tone that causes Lily to feel even more suspicious than she already is, "I want to talk to you."

Lily takes a few moments to respond, thinking that maybe she can get away quick enough to stop anything else coming out of her father's mouth. She remembers the pile of letters stacked at the end of her kitchen counter and how the owls show up every day bringing maybe another plea from her parents for her to contact them.

"You can't just show up here," she tells him. "You can't just interrupt me and my … my friend just because you want to talk."

"You don't even know his name!"

"That's beside the point," she snaps, dyed brown hair flying around her wildly like the flames hidden beneath the dye. "I just need you all to stop. I'm sick of it, sick of being your daughter. You think its okay to just show up unannounced when I might be with people who don't know that I'm your daughter, people who I don't want to reveal my identity to. I just want to be normal but you all make that so fucking difficult."

She watches as her father covers up his hurt.

"Watch your mouth, young lady!"

"Why don't you want people to know Harry Potter's your dad?" asks Jason still staring in awe at her father. Lily whips out her wand, thrusting it in Jason's direction, freezing him in place so he can't speak and the only thing that moves are his eyes. She meets her father's gaze coolly daring him to contradict her actions.

"I didn't pick him for his ability to talk," she tells him and pretends not to notice the way her father flinches at the idea.

"I've been owling you," he tells her, ignoring her previous comment. "You haven't replied."

"Dad, when I want to talk to you, _if _I want to talk to you, I'll owl you, okay?"

She gives him a final glare and then heads down the darkened alley towards the street, dying to get inside her little flat so she can be alone. She knows her family think she's being cold-hearted rejecting her parents and her brothers, in fact, all of them but then they've all managed to get along fine with all the fame, managed to find friends and lovers who are loyal to them but she's Harry Potter's only daughter and she's been screwed over again and again and she'd rather disappear into the Wizarding world as someone unidentifiable than live for the rest of her life as some sought after object because of who her father is.

"Lily," her father calls after her, "come back here."

She ignores him, continuing to stride away.

"Lily Potter," he shouts using the stern fatherly tone he used when she'd been younger and he had needed to tell her off.

"It's Smith," she shouts back over her shoulder, not bothering to turn round. She has been using the name Lily Smith for so long now she's considered permanently changing her name. She doesn't really want to hurt her father but he'll be more likely to leave her alone in peace if she hurts him slightly.

"I'll just erase his memory then," she hears him mutter behind her but then she's turning and finding herself outside the door to her apartment building. She pushes her way through door and letting in slam behind her.

Back on the street her father watches her leave with a heavy sigh on his lips before he glances at the frozen boy beside him, looking at him with a terrified gaze.

"Don't worry," he tells him passively. "She won't call."

* * *

><p><em>I decided if I keep the chapters nice and short then the chances are that I'll actually finish this. If that didn't make much sense I hope you'll stick around to see what happens now cause it's about to get really messed up. Oh, and if you'd like to review I'll love you forever.<em>

_Kerr x._


	2. Chapter 2

Feel it coming in the air  
>&amp; the screams from everywhere<br>_- Run this Town, Jay-Z ft. Rhianna_

**.**

There is something completely unfulfilling about pottering around all day, not doing anything that would remotely be constituted as productive. Days off, Teddy reflects, should be times to get things done, spend time with friends and family, not to laze around the house with a massive tome, avoiding last night's dishes. Strangely enough though, that was exactly what he had done all day and although he enjoys reading, it hadn't exactly given him a warm glow of accomplishment. The problem with being an Auror, he decides, is that days' off seem tremendously boring.

He wonders briefly if Seth would be up for drink tonight, somewhere, anywhere as long as it was out of his flat and doing something. The chances are though that Seth will be busy with his girlfriend, Teddy's very own ex, Victoire Weasley. One year on in dating and they were still swimming in romantic inclinations that the honeymoon period afforded. Teddy, though in a completely healthy place after his break up with Victoire, could not stand to be with them for too long. Nauseating was an apt word to describe the couple.

He drags himself off the old sofa, the kind that tends to swallow you up, with a sigh that could only come before a dreaded task. Washing the dishes had never been Teddy's favourite chore, not that any chore was enjoyable to the thirty-one year old, but having asked several people to teach him that particular household spell he still hadn't mastered it. He remembers Ginny commenting that he had probably inherited his mother's clumsy genes when it came to that spell. A nuisance really, but surely better than the inability to keep from tripping over his own feet.

He's just plunged his hands into rather warm, soapy water when there is a quiet but ultimately distinct pop somewhere in his front room. He curses under his breath, wondering exactly which member of the extensive Weasley/Potter tribe has come to call.

"Ted, you there?" his godfather's voice calls from the front room as Teddy's withdraws his hands from the sink, shaking off excess water before wiping them on his jeans. He was really in need of some new dishtowels.

"In here, Harry," he shouts back, glancing around to make sure that his laundry is all in the washing basket so Harry doesn't report back to Ginny the state of his flat which would only result in a talking to about how to keep a clean house. He's lucky enough to discover that there isn't any washing piled in a corner or spilling over the floor.

"Hi Ted," Harry greets him as he comes into the small kitchen, his dark hair dishevelled and a pained look on his face that causes Teddy to try and remember the state of the living room. It wasn't that bad in there as far as he was aware.

"Hey Harry," he replies now absolutely certain that the living room has nothing to do with the look on his face. "What's up?"

The look Harry gives him just then says it all and that sigh of dread is once again issued from his mouth. He can't remember how long it has been since Lily put in an appearance at any family gathering or even contacted any family member. Everyone had tried to get through to her, everyone but to no avail, Lily continued to avoid them. It had got to the point that she had placed wards on her flat so no one could come calling. It wasn't as though Teddy couldn't understand her reasoning. After all, being a member of the extensive Weasley/Potter clan was no stroll in the park and being Harry Potter's only daughter not only made her a target for her father's enemies but also for every fame hungry arsehole that fancied having a go.

"What am I going to do with her Ted?" Harry asks his godson, sinking down onto the wooden stool in the corner of the room, looking worried and weary. "I went to visit her last night and she was there with some boy and …"

All Teddy can do is watch as Harry stares down at his clenched; shaking fists and try not to vent his own feelings at the thought of "some boy". Harry's question is the big question. How long had they all been asking that question: "what are we going to do with Lily?" but maybe he's the only one who realises Lily had done something with herself; she's removed herself from the whole situation, removed herself from the spotlight and the people who would just use her for a little bit of that spotlight.

Yet it's difficult not be angry with her for cutting them all off, her brothers, her parents, him because they're family and surely the whole point about family is that they are always there for each other. Teddy's always relied on this family. After all, it was only himself and his grandmother left in his own.

"I don't know, Harry," he sighs with defeat in his voice. "I don't know how we get through to her."

They stand together in silence, both staring moodily at the floor, with Lily in their minds. Teddy can't even really remember a happy Lily, a Lily that loved them all and was so fierce to protect them. He supposes he can't really blame her. With just one friend who'd always stuck by her no matter what, one friend who wouldn't tell her secrets to the press. He has to admit, if only to himself, that he might have done exactly what Lily has done if he had been in her situation. So many stories filling the newspapers, boy after boy, girl after girl, with some horrible story to tell and Lily couldn't cope with it so she'd turned into some monster who froze them all out, even her parents, even James, even Albus.

The sound that intrudes upon their silence is the loud pop of apparition.

"TEDDY!"

James' voice fills the house with terror laced in it and Teddy takes one look at Harry before they're both darting through to the living room to find James and fiancée Olly standing together, James slightly in front of Olly in a protective stance. They're both slightly bloodied, wands in their hands. James is obviously shaking in comparison with Olly's cool blankness.

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

"James, what happened?"

"Olly and I were attacked when we left the house today," James tells them breathlessly, his eyes darting from Harry to Teddy.

"By whom?" Harry asks in shock.

"It's that group we've been tracking," Olly pipes up, looking directly at Teddy. "I'm almost sure of it. I recognised one of them."

"What? The Sardonian Sect?" Teddy responds in shock, frowning. "We were going to give that up; we thought they weren't a threat."

"We're obviously wrong," Olly responds before dissolving into a coughing fit.

"Olly, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Olly waves off the concerns.

"She got hit in the chest by a partial curse," James tells them. "She was too busy trying to look out for me that she didn't get her shield charm up in time."

James gives Olly a stern look to which she responds by smiling weakly.

"Don't be angry, I saved your arse."

"Right, James take Olly somewhere safe," Harry orders his son. "Get Roxy to have a look at her and make sure she's alright."

James gives his father a brief nod as all three men ignore Olly's protests of "I'm fine" and the two of them turn on the spot and disapparate with another loud pop. Teddy stares at the space where they disappeared for a moment before Harry commands his attention.

"Okay, Ted, let's get you down to the Ministry and work out what the hell is going on here."

Before Teddy even manages to respond, there is a loud bang that shakes the house and Teddy turns to see flames leaping up at his windows. He feels Harry grab him by the shoulder as Teddy pulls out his wand desperately trying to cast charms over his possessions and put out the flames that seem to be seeping through the glass.

"Come on Ted," Harry yells, as a random curse seems to come from nowhere and impact on the wall behind Teddy's head. He grabs hold of Harry and then two of them turn together, leaving the flames behind.

* * *

><p><em>I know it's been a long time coming but here is the second chapter ... Sorry about the wait.<em>

_Kerr x._


End file.
